Talk:Pyrrha Nikos/@comment-100.4.73.40-20160302230816
I've seen comments about Pyrrha's death that casually throw around the trope: Stuffed In The Fridge, often used to describe the death of a character (usually female, but there are few male examples) that dies only to give the hero a reason to fight the villain and get stronger as a result. I respectfully disagree. In all honesty, I saw her death coming the minute she even thought about fighting Cinder. Yes, she was powerful, but not even she could stand a chance toe to toe with somebody channeling the Fall Maiden's full abilities. She died fighting, giving it her all, and all it took was a cheater's tactic to take her down but I will not consider her to have been stuffed. Think of the trope namer: Alexandra DeWitt. She was killed in a pitiful, undignified manner while the hero was away. Strangled by a much more powerful villain with nobody to save her and left to be found. Yes, in a way, you could say this was the case because Jaune was sent away from the tower (on purpose). But he clearly knew what she was getting into and is why he called Weiss and Ruby, who he knew where far more capable of handling the situation and were closer to her location. But Jaune isn't the real hero of the story, he's only a supporting character. Ruby had only just made it up to the top of the tower when Cinder shot the arrow. It was too late to do anything but watch the damage from about fifteen feet away. Her dialogue to Qrow about this makes it clear that she regrets not reaching her in time. She could've saved her but she didn't in the end. Spider Man failed to save Gwen Stacy from that fall of the bridge. He caught her and, in turn, accidentally caused her unfortunate demise via whiplash and a twist of the neck. Even to this day, he is still wrecked with guilt about only being so close to saving her only to have it snatched away so cruelly. Pyrrha Nikos isn't Alexandra DeWitt in this story. Pyrrha Nikos is Gwen Stacy, with both Ruby and Jaune both being Peter Parker. They were so close, but they failed and she died as honorable of a death that she could've in this situation. Was her death a little predictable? Yes, but since it's confirmed that this was planned from the beginning I'm sure the crew had it in their minds to throw in a few hints; some subtle, others not so much. Were Cinder's magical reassembling arrows a bit of an ass pull? Yes, but it's been shown that she is a dirty little cheater who fires on people when their backs are literally turned. That's why she's one of the major villains. Could Ruby and Weiss have put their plan into motion much more quickly? Yes, but their were on a street with hungry Grimm on their tails and they were shown fighting them off before finally putting their plan into motion. Could've Jaune gone with her? Yes, but it would just as, or even more, risky than her going on her own. Pyrrha is a star pupil with expert training. Jaune is a young man who came into this series with practically no previous fighting experience and rather mundane weapons, lied about his transcripts just so he could get into Beacan, and despite getting better and better with each volume, it still wouldn't be enough to beat Cinder. Please excuse the wall of text I've left behind. This is just a fangirl who went off on a ramble and has gave her honest-to-God opinion. If you disagree with me, that's fine. I won't shoot you through the heart with an arrow and burn you to a crisp (perfect timing! >w<) Here's to high hopes with Volume 4! Good luck to the team at RoosterTeeth and rest in peace, Monty. You left this earth far sooner than you deserved.